beybladefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Drum Koryu
is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst GT. Appearance Drum is a young boy of average height. He has green eyes, blonde hair with a blue, horn-shaped highlight on each side of his temple, and bronze colored, short eyebrows. Drum also has a red and yellow marking on both cheeks under his eyes. For his attire, Drum sports a white collared shirt with a red tie, a red fingerless glove for his left hand, teal baggy pants with light-blue suspenders hanging on the sides, white dress shoes, and a blue jacket with three lime stripes on each side, yellow sections on the sleeves and wrist collar, and a red "D" on the left jacket flap. Personality Drum is an optimistic, passionate, easy-going and earnest Blader. When Drum first saw Slash Valkyrie defeat him with it's golden aura, he was surprised and excited and it inspired him to make his own GaTinko bey. Just like Valt in Season 1, Drum can tire his head when thinking too hard shown in Beyblade Burst GT Episode 01. Drum is very resilient and will keep on battling the same opponent until he takes them down. And just like Valt, Aiger, Lui and Phi, Drum has a habit of talking to his bey, and has shown to have some kind of resonance with his bey. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst GT'' Beyblades * Air Knight K4 Vertical Volcanic: Drum's Bey in ''Beyblade Burst GT'' before he got Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan. * Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan: Drum's primary Beyblade in Attack Mode in Beyblade Burst GT. * Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan: Drum’s primary Beyblade in Stamina Mode in Beyblade Burst GT. * Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan: Drum’s primary Beyblade in Defense Mode in Beyblade Burst GT. Special Moves * Dragon Shoot: Ace Dragon starts building up power by using the stadium slope, and then rushes at the opponent, similar to Valt Aoi's Rush Launch and Aiger Akabane's Z Launch. * Bound Stinger: Ace Dragon hits the wall, and uses its Sting Disc to bounce off and gain even more speed. * Grand Beat: Like his Dragon Shoot, Grand Dragon attacks all over the place and sends the opponent up in the air. * Rock Crash: Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst GT * [[Beyblade Burst GT - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Time to Get Serious! Ace Dragon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst GT - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Keep on Going! Bushin Ashura!]] * [[Beyblade Burst GT - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Seer-iously!? Wizard Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst GT - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - The Fiery Grand Dragon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst GT - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - Dragon Vs. Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst GT - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Explosive Speed! Grand Beat!]] * [[Beyblade Burst GT - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Valt, I Challenge You!]] * [[Beyblade Burst GT - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - The Exciting Bey Carnival!]] * ''Episode 09 - All-In! Judgement Joker!'' Relationships Amane Kusaba Tango Koryu Tango is Drum's uncle. Quotes "Time to get serious!" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Drum, see Drum Koryu/Gallery. Trivia * Drum is the second Beyblade protagonist after Tyson Granger to use a Beyblade with a dragon motif. * Drum is the sixth blader in Burst to use a ripcord launcher instead of a string launcher, the first five being Hoji and Koji Konda, Haruto Aota, Hae-jin Oh, and Phi. If one counts the Sword Launcher and Digital Sword Launcher as ripcord launchers, that would make Drum the seventh blader to use a ripcord launcher; the sixth Blader being Xander. ** He is also the first Burst protagonist to use a ripcord launcher. * Drum shares the same appearance with his mother since they both have blonde and blue hair and green eyes. * Drum is the first main protagonist to not be the age of 11. * Drum's last name, Koryu, is a reference to Kohryu, a dragon in Chinese lore who represents the element of Earth, one of the five elements of the Wu Xing. ** Kohryu also means "Yellow Dragon", which is enforced by Drum's blonde hair and the use of yellow in both his attire, and in Ace Dragon's color scheme * He has the same hair color as his mother. * Drum is the first main Burst protagonist to not have any siblings. References